


The Devil’s Shrew

by Lxllyanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I will most likely post updates to wattpad first then to here, I’ll post more warning as I go along, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance Novel, and add trigger warnings to the top of the chapters that need them, as well as violence, but I figured I’d also post it here., i plan for this to be a pretty steamy romance, if you want to come check it out on my wattpad page my username is gryffindcrk, scottish Highlander story, scottish romance novel, so I also have this story posted on wattpad, so no slow burn here!, there will be sexual content in this novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxllyanne/pseuds/Lxllyanne
Summary: Moira Campbell is known through out Scotland as one of the wildest women to run free. When tragedy strikes her family, killing all her family but her and her youngest brother, who is a mere 7 years old, she must take control of her family's castle. Being a Duchess is not an easy job, but Moira has always been good at telling people what to do.Rònan Drummond is the youngest of 3 boys born to the Earl of Perth, Camden Drummond. His eldest brother is already Earl of Perth, his second eldest brother is in charge of the Perth military forces, and this left Rònan wandering, looking for his lot in life.When The king summons Rònan to fulfill a promised made to Moira's deceased father, he finds himself betrothed to the elusive devil's shrew. It isn't much of a favor though, as the king hopes that Rònan will have more luck with the Duchess of Agryll then all the rest have. Will he tame the wildest lass in Scotland, or will she break him like the rest?





	The Devil’s Shrew

"Milady, th' king's messenger arrived. Th' King will be here before Tierce*."

"Thank ye Molly. Has anyone seen Lan? Lan? Come on, we must get ready to welcome his Majesty. He will be arriving shortly."

Moira ran down the halls, searching for her little rascal of a brother, Lachlan, or Lan for short. The king of Scotland was on his way here, and she had to have Lan and her at the gate, clean and presentable. 

"Found ye Ira!"

Moira turned towards the voice, and saw her little brother bounding down the stair case, all smiles, as he always was whenever they were expecting a visit from the King. His first messenger had said he had urgent business he must discuss and would come to Inveraray Castle to meet with Moira. 

"Ira, may we go practice 'til Uncle Gawen gets here? Please Ira! Ye said we could yesterday, but then we could nae because we had to help clean, and once he gets here ye are going tae talk tae him and then we have to host, and we never —"

"If I say yes will ye stop being such a Skelpie-Limmer*"

"I am not a sk—skel—" 

"Ye are a skelpie-limmer but I love ye still. Yes we may go practice. But we must be careful to not get too dirty Lan."

"I will make sure sure I dinnae get too dirty Ira, and I won't push ye in mud this time" 

"Ye best make sure ye dinnae. With Uncle coming in we must look our best. Now go grab yer sword."

Lan ran and grabbed his wooden sword, following his sister out to the courtyard. 

"Now remember yer stance Lan. Arm a little higher, yes perfect. Good job. Now come at me." 

Lan and Moira went back and forth, fighting each other, have a good time. Moira loved sword fighting. Her father thought it was good for her to learn, so he taught her himself when she was a young girl. Since his passing, she took up teaching Lan.

Now the duchess was not always the most observant of people, especially when she was busy doing things that kept her interest. She hadn't even noticed that the king had arrived until she heard the loud neigh of the King's horse. 

Moira quickly grabbed her brothers sword and gave them both to the nearest maid. She tucked her loose hairs behind her ears as the King dismounted, and walked towards her, followed by his men. 

"Yer Majesty." Moira said curtsying, nudging her brother to bow. "I hope ye faired well in yer travels. Please, come in. If it suits ye, we can meet in the study while the servants make some tea." 

"Thank you Duchess Moira. I believe that it is best if we start in the study. Laird Rònan, if ye will join us please." 

Moira had to fight herself so she did not stare at the man who stepped forward. He was a handsome man to say the least, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was that the king must be plotting. 

"Molly, can ye please escort Lachlan upstairs to his room."

"But Ira, I want—"

"Lan upstairs please. If ye listen to Molly she will get ye a sweet."

Lan's smiles widened as he reached out his hand to Molly, and walked behind Moira and their guests till he split off to go to his room.

"This way if ye please, Yer Majesty." Moira beckoned her uncle and the lord he requested to accompany them, to follow her. She led them up a flight of stairs and down the long corridor before finally reaching the study. It had been her fathers before his passing, but it was now hers, though she didn't often use it. 

As the gentlemen entered and situated themselves the King spoke up. 

"Moira, as ye know, I promised yer father and mother I would look after ye, make sure ye and the child were taken care of after their passing. And I fully intend to fulfill that promise, which is why I have brought laird Rònan here today. Now since I am the eldest of yer male relatives, I have decided that I must find ye the most advantageous match—"

"Excuse me for speaking out of turn Uncle, but I can nae get married."

Lord Rònan looked at lass in shock. Did she just tell the king no? She couldn't have. Everyone knows you don't say no to the king. 

"Moira, my dear, you know you must... if ye don't ye will loose yer home."

"But Lachlan—"

"Ye know Lachlan can not take the dukedom. He is a bastard, Moira. No matter how much yer father wished to believe otherwise, yer brother has no claim to the title. Only ye do. But ye can not run it alone. That is unfit for a lady. So after some consideration, I believe Laird Rònan will be a perfect match. He is from the Drummond clan, and is the youngest brother to the current Earl of Perth. This match will help expand yer forces, and will form a strong alliance."

"Uncle, if I may be so frank, I dinnae see why I must marry, our people are doing well, we are able to defend ourselves, we have many ally's, I believe I have been doing well."

"Moira, ye have been doing a fine job for a woman, but this is not a debate. Yer marriage will be in a fortnight. Ye all will stay here at Inveraray, as this is still yer home. Ye must understand Moira, this comes all from a place of love. Ye are already two and twenty years old. I have given ye time to mourn the passing of yer parents, but now ye must accept yer responsibilities. Ye are no longer a child!" 

As this point the king was standing, his voice growing louder with every breathe. It seemed that even the Kings niece couldn't speak to him as she had. 

"Well then if ye will excuse me I would like to go accept my responsibilities else where at the moment!" Moira exclaimed, storming out of the study in a fashion that could outshine any of Lachlan's tantrums.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She dinnae seem tae be keen on this arrangement, if ye dinnae mind me saying yer majesty." Rònan spoke up after Moira's outburst. Was he really going to be saddle with such a childish bride? Did she really think that if she just complained she would get her way. 

"My niece is not keen on many things I tell her. Her mother was the same way. My sister liked tae defy all the rules and expectations of being a lady. Her and her husband raised my niece tae be the same, just as free spirited as my sister had been. Which is fine, I suppose, but it has made finding suitors for her nearly impossible. All the ones I have found have declined the marriage offer, after having spent time with her." 

"Which is why ye are in such a rush tae wed her off to me, isnae it."

"Ye would be correct Laird Rònan. She needs someone with a good head on their shoulders though, like ye. I love her dearly but she has run free for tae long. She has forgotten her duties as a lady. She believes it tae be alright for a lady such as herself tae try and run such a complicated place as the Dukedom of Agryll. She just disnae see that this is no job for a lady."

Rònan nodded, agreeing completely with his majesty. He would tame her, the devils shrew, and make her see sense once more. 

"I dinnae know a shrew would be such a bonnie lass" Rònan said, not realizing he had spoken aloud. 

King Gawen's head whipped to face Rònan once more "So ye have heard of her reputation, ye bastard. Ye told me ye dinnae know of the devil's shrew."

Did the king just call him a bastard? What was with this family and their serious disregard of social normalities, especially when a practical stranger was in their midst. Yes Rònans brothers often spoke to him like that, but the mouth on the duchess, and apparently the king, well it was shocking to say the least. 

"I apologize yer majesty, I just dinnae want to reject yer offer on the basis of a story."

"Well I will have ye know they are all lies, everyone of them. I swear tae it. She is not some whore waltzing through the ports of Scotland. She is a respectable lass. A shrew she may be, but the lass will make ye a good wife."

"Ye dinnae have tae convince me. She seems like a fine  lass tae me. But if ye wished ye could just order me to marry her, if I may be so frank yer majesty?"

"Moira deserves better than that. She deserves someone who will at least try tae love her. My niece is already less then willing, but she will come around, the last thing I need is the groom tae be unwilling tae. Moira will warm up to ye with time, but I do know that she isnae everyone taste. So if ye dinnae want to go through with the marriage I will nae forced me hand."

"I believe this will be a great alliance. Ye have always had the support of the Drummond's, but I speak for my brother when I say that it will be nice to set our alliance in stone, with this marriage." 

"Of course. It is most advantageous for both sides."

Gawen stood and walked towards the desk, sitting in the oversized chair that paired with it. 

"I have some documents to look over during my time here, but please feel free to explore Inveraray Castle, it will soon be yer home."

Rònan knew a dismissal when he heard one and exited the room. He wanted to see if he could traverse all the halls in the castle, so he could memorize them and not get lost once he was Laird here. 

He walked for what felt like hours, before he found the wing where he was told his room would be. It had been a while since he had started walking, and thought it may be time to refresh himself. As he was walking past door after door, looking for which one was his, he got glimpse of a familiar women, sitting on the floor, head in her hands. 

"Yer grace, are ye alright?" 

Rònan felt it was only polite to ask. Besides, she would be his wife in two weeks time, and he did not want that last conversation to be their only one before the wedding. 

He watched as she raised her head, before she quickly, and clumsily, stood up. 

"Yes. Yes. I tis be alright. Thank ye for asking."

It was quiet obvious from the tear stains on her cheeks that she was not alright, but Rònan felt as if he was on thin enough ice already and wished to not push it further. 

"I do hope ye dinnae mind, but my brothers plan to be arriving in the next day or so."

"Of course they do. Ye be getting married of course. Or more saddled with the likes of me, that's what they be thinkin'. But no, of course, I have plenty of time tae set up room for yer brothers, and I suppose they will bring with them as well. So that is lodging for them, and all the extra food for the cooks. All while I tis be supposed to be planning my wedding. But of course I have th' time. Tis not like I have anything better tae do now that ye tis be putting me under the old lock and key. Now I tis be just good for making babies and looking pretty."

Rònan's eyes were trained on Moira, steeled to her outburst until she finished. 

"Are ye quite done? I tis be sorry I tried to have a civil conversation with the likes of ye, but ye tis be tae busy so I will just leave ye be then." Rònan's voice was gruff, sarcasm seeping through his words. 

"Ye dinnae get tae come in here makin' demands of me. We tis not be married yet, I tis still be Duchess here, and ye can not take that away from me!"

Who in God's name did she think she was, yelling at him like that. While she may not be a whore, or so her uncle said, she quite surely is a shrew. He would have to make sure to remedy that quickly upon their marriage. 

"Milady, I highly suggest ye dinnae do this out in the open like ye are. I will leave ye be at th' moment as yer marriage tae me is obviously a point of distress, but we will take about this later, in private."

With that, he turned and walked away, not sure where he was going at this point, but just wanting to get away from her. She was an insufferable She-devil, but he would be remiss if he did not admit the longing he felt for her. Something about her fighting spirit stirred a fire within his loins that intensified with every glance of her beautiful curves. He knew it ungentlemanly of him to think of the duchess as such, but as the Sasannaich* often said, a highlander was no gentleman.

**Author's Note:**

> * 9 A.M.  
> * Badly Behaved Child  
> *Englishmen 
> 
> Thank you all for reading the first chapter of The Devil's Shrew!! My goal is to update every Sunday! I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story! 
> 
> In case anyone is confused, Lachlan is Moira's bastard half brother, and he is about 7 years old. 
> 
> King Gawen is the king of Scotland, because his wife was the daughter of the previous king. Gawen was the original heir to the Dukedom of Agryll, but once he became king, he gave it as a dowry for his sister basically. So Gawen is Moira's Uncle on her mother's side. 
> 
> This story isn't very historically accurate, but I suppose that is why they call it historical fiction! 
> 
> Also I am attempting to write in a Scottish accent and to write more medieval style, but you may need to imagine some of it! Lol! Thank you again for all your support! 
> 
> Please comment or like if you like this story!!!


End file.
